1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing systems and methods and more particularly relates to cryptographic systems and methods for use in a data processing system to enhance security.
2. Related Patent Applications
The following co-pending patent applications are related to this invention and are incorporated herein by reference.
B. Brachtl, et al., "Controlled Use of Cryptographic Keys Via Generating Stations Established Control Values," U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,017, filed March 1987, and assigned to the IBM Corporation. PA0 S. M. Matyas, et. al., "Secure Management of Keys Using Control Vectors," U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,176, filed Aug. 11, 1988, assigned to the IBM Corporation. PA0 S. M. Matyas, et al., "Data Cryptography Operations Using Control Vectors," U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,728, filed Aug. 30, 1989, assigned to the IBM Corporation. PA0 S. M. Matyas, et al., "Personal Identification Number Processing Using Control Vectors," U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,515, filed Aug. 24, 1989, assigned to the IBM Corporation. PA0 S. M. Matyas, et al., "Secure Management of Keys Using Extended Control Logic," U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,514, filed Aug. 24, 1989, assigned to the IBM Corporation.
S. M. Matyas, et al., "Secure Management of Keys Using Control Vectors With Multi-Path Checking," Ser. No. 344,165, filed Apr. 27, 1989.